Love in an Arwing
by Digilady99
Summary: Fox and Peach have been dating for a while and now Fox wants to take Peach on a magical date she will never forget. FoxXPeach. Songfic too! ENJOY!


It is a clear, beautiful night at the Smash Mansion. On the roof, there is something big covered by a blanket and we see Fox McCloud and Princess Peach entering on the roof. Bu it appears Peach has a blindfold on and Fox is holding one of her hands leading her way. "We're almost there, Peach. Now stay still and don't move and don't take the blindfold off yet." Fox said as he rushed to take the blanket off what whatever was under it. "Okay, Fox." Peach nervously said.

Fox threw the blanket across the roof revealing under it was Fox's arwing. It was the good old fighting ship he used in countless sky battles. Fox then dusted himself and cleared his throat, "Okay, Peach. You can take the blindfold off now." Peach did as she was told and she heard Fox cry, "Ta da!" She gasped when she saw Fox's arwing behind him.

"Oh, Fox. Are we gonna…" Peach tried to make out the sentence, but Fox finished for her. "Yes. For our date tonight, I'm taking you for a romantic ride on my arwing." Peach then walked over to Fox and hugged him. "Fox, this is so thoughtful of you. I know we've been dating for almost a year. But I didn't think you would do this. I'm sorry for doubting you." Fox laughed and hugged Peach back. "It's okay, Peach. This was a surprise for you. Come on, let's go." Fox grabbed Peach's hand and led her onto the arwing and they fastened themselves in. "Fox, are you sure this is safe?" Peach asked a bit nervous. "Don't worry, Peach. I've rode this ship many, many times and it's never let me down." Fox smiled at Peach and pecked her a kiss. Peach giggled, "Fox, you're so sweet." Fox just blushed and said in a heroic tone, "Okay! Here we go!"

Fox ignited his ship ad it slowly lifted up from the roof and flew up into the night sky. Peach looked down and couldn't believe the sight she could see. "Oh, Fox! I can see everything from up here! This is amazing!" Fox chuckled, "I knew you'd love it. But… why don't we make this romantic date in the air a little more… musical?" Peach titled her head to the side with a questioned look. "What do you mean, Fox?" Fox chuckled again and the music starts. "You'll see."

Song Starts

Fox: _I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? _

Fox flies the arwing by a rose bush and snatches a beautiful red rose for Peach. She takes it smiling sweetly and was very surprised Fox could sing very well.

Fox: _I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder over sideways and under on a magic arwing ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. _

Peach then starts to sing along to the female part.

Peach: _ A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. But now I'm in a whole new world with you. _

Fox: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you. _

Peach: _Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world… _

Fox makes his arwing do a nose dive and Peach shuts her eyes.

Fox: _Don't you dare close your eyes. _

Peach opens her eyes with one of Fox's arms around her waist and both are looking down at the shining ocean with the Smash Mansion in the distance on a hill.

Peach: _A hundred thousand things to see…_

Fox: _Hold your breath. It gets better. _

Peach: _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be…_

Fox: _A whole new world…_

Peach: _Every turn a surprise… _

Fox: _With new horizons to pursue… _

Peach: _Every moment red-letter. _

A family of dolphins are seen splashing down the ocean and the arwing opens the shield and Peach pets one of them and it squeals happily and Fox and Peach wave goodbye to the dolphins as they all wave with their fins and joyfully squeal. The arwing then starts to head back for he mansion as Fox and Peach continue singing.

Fox and Peach: _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. _

Fox: _A whole new world… _

Peach: _A whole new life… _

Fox: _That's where we'll be… _

Peach: _That's where we'll be… _

Fox: _A thrilling chase… _

Peach: _A wondrous place… _

Fox and Peach: _For you and me… _

The song slowly ends as the arwing carefully lands back on the roof of the mansion. Fox helps Peach off of it. "Oh, Fox. I had such a wonderful time." Peach said. "I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I knew you would. And… you… sing beautifully." Fox blushed a bit and put one of his hands behind his head. Peach giggled, "You have a very nice voice too, Fox." Fox blushed harder causing Peach to giggle more. "I'm sorry, Fox. I don't mean to laugh." Fox just wrapped his arms around Peach's waist and pulled her close to him. Peach gasped a bit at his action and blushed hard but wrapped her arms around his furry neck. "You know… you're so cute when you laugh."

They stayed in their embrace for a while until Peach yawned and Fox asked her, "Peach are you tired?" Peach's eyes were half-opened and she replied, "Yes. I am getting a bit tired." Without saying a word, Fox lifted Peach up in his arms and carried her back into the mansion leaving his arwing up there. He carried her into her room and tucked her in bed. "Thank you, Fox." Peach said tiredly. "It's no problem, Peach." Fox smiled as he caressed his hand on Peach's soft face. But just as he was about to turn around, Peach grabbed his hand and smashed her lips onto his. Fox's widened at first but he kissed back and held Peach's face with his hands as Peach hugged Fox around his waist. They pulled away after a few seconds and Fox asked, "Peach, what was that for?" Peach giggled once again and said, "Because I love you, silly." Fox smiled sweetly and pecked a kiss on Peach's forehead. "I love you too, Peach. I always will." Fox caressed Peach's once more and then Peach whispered, "I will always love you, Fox McCloud." Then she fell fast asleep smiling.

Fox caressed her face once more and then pecked a kiss on her cheek as he tip-toed himself to the door of Peach's room and closed it softly as Peach was dreaming a wonderful dream of her and Fox getting married, having children of their own, and living happily together with their friends and loving each other until the end. Yes, that date for Fox McCloud and Princess Peach was all just love in an arwing.

THE END

Thank you for reading and please review on how I did with this SSBB oneshot!


End file.
